Damaris Beiryn (soulnova)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Bard Level: 7 Experience: 27,185 XP /34,000 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Thalina First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Kaedyn's Quest Background: Whiteoak Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (7 pts) +2 Human, +1 @4th CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 09 -1 (-1 pts) CHA: 15 +2 (7 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 55 = + CON (0) + FC (4) + Toughness (7) (Bard 7) AC: 20 = + DEX (4) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Deflection (1)^ AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (0) + Deflection (1)^ AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Deflection (1)^ INIT: +04 = (4) + Misc (0) BAB: +05 = 7 (5) CMB: +07 = (5) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 21 = + BAB (5) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +03 = (2) + CON (00) + Misc (1)* Reflex: +10 = (5) + DEX (04) + Misc (1)* Will: +05 = (5) + WIS (-1) + Misc (1)* Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: - Spell Failure: - * - Cloak of Resistance +1 ^ - Ring of Protection +1 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Masterwork Shortbow: Attack: +10 = (5) + DEX (4) + Misc (MW) (1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x3, Range 60 ft Longsword: Attack: +7 = (5) + STR (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: -- Sling: Attack: +9 = (5) + DEX (4) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: x2, Range 50 ft Dagger: Attack: +7 = (5) + STR (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: (19-20)x2, Range 10 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (+1 skill point x3, +1 HP x4) Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Bonus feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Bard Class Features Bard 7 • Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. • Bardic Knowledge (Ex): A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. • Bardic Performance: (18 rounds per day): Countersong, Distraction, Fascinate (Will Save DC 15), Inspire Courage (+2 vs charm and fear effects and a +2 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls). • Cantrips: These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. • Versatile Performance: (SING) At 2nd level, a bard can choose one type of Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. At 6th level (DANCE), and every 4 levels thereafter, the bard can select an additional type of Perform to substitute. • Well versed: At 2nd level, the bard becomes resistant to the bardic performance of others, and to sonic effects in general. The bard gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, sonic, and language-dependent effects. • Inspire Competence +3: Help an ally on a task. That ally must be within 30 feet and be able to hear the bard. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the bard has attained beyond 3rd (+3 at 7th, +4 at 11th, +5 at 15th, and +6 at 19th). • Lore Master: At 5th level, the bard becomes a master of lore and can take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in. A bard can choose not to take 10 and can instead roll normally. In addition, once per day, the bard can take 20 on any Knowledge skill check as a standard action. He can use this ability one additional time per day for every six levels he possesses beyond 5th, to a maximum of three times per day at 17th level. • Suggestion (Sp): A bard of 6th level or higher can use his performance to make a suggestion (as per the spell) to a creature he has already fascinated (see above). Using this ability does not disrupt the fascinate effect, but it does require a standard action to activate (in addition to the free action to continue the fascinate effect). A bard can use this ability more than once against an individual creature during an individual performance. Feats Point Blank Shot (Lvl 1): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Rapid Shot (Human Bonus): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Arcane Strike (Lvl 3): As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. For every five caster levels you possess, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. Toughness (Lvl 5): You gain +3 hit points. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 3, you gain an additional +1 hit point. If you have more than 3 Hit Dice, you gain +1 hit points whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). Deadly Aim (lvl 7): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all ranged attack rolls to gain a +2 bonus on all ranged damage rolls. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Traits Magical Talent (Magical): Choose a 0-level spell: MESSAGE. You may cast that spell once per day as a spell-like ability. This spell-like ability is cast at your highest caster level gained; if you have no caster level, it functions at CL 1st. The spell-like ability’s save DC is Charisma-based. Charming (Social): +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you, and a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of any language-dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 59 = [+ INT(1)*7; FC (3), Human (7)] (Bard 7) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 2/3* 0 0 2 +1 charming* Climb 2 0 0 2 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 12/13* 7 3 2 +1 charming* Disable Device 0 0 3 -1 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal 6 4 0 2 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 2 3 1 +3 K. Knowledge (Dngnrng) 9 2 3 1 +3 K. Knowledge (Engnrng) 4 0 0 1 +3 K. Knowledge (Geography) 4 0 0 1 +3 K. Knowledge (History) 8 1 3 1 +3 K. Knowledge (Local) 9 2 3 1 +3 K. Knowledge (Nature) 8 1 3 1 +3 K. Knowledge (Nobility) 8 1 3 1 +3 K. Knowledge (Planes) 9 2 3 1 +3 K. Knowledge (Religion) 8 1 3 1 +3 K. Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 9 7 3 -1 +0 Perform (Sing) 12* 7 3 2 +0 (*Vers Per: Bluff/Sense Motive) Perform ( Dance ) 9 4 3 2 +0 (*Vers Per: Acrobatics/Fly) Ride 2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft 11 7 3 1 +0 Stealth 12 7 3 3 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 9 4 3 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) -Message (Magical Talent) 0 level * Dancing Lights * Detect Magic * Read Magic * Ghost Sound * Jolt * Mage Hand * Mending Level 01 (4+1/day) (DC13) * Grease * Sleep * Silent Image * Timely Inspiration * Expeditious Retreat Level 02 (3+1/day) (DC14) * Invisibility * Pyrotechnics * Glitterdust * Silence Level 03 (1+0/day) (DC15) * Good Hope * Haste Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Mithral Chainshirt +1 2,100 gp 10 lb Weapon Longsword 15 gp 4 lb Weapon Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Weapon M.Shortbow 330 gp 2 lb normal arrows (12) 1 gp 3 lb Cloak of resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp -- Light Horse 75 gp Bit and Bridle 2 gp Ridding Saddle 10 gp Sack NT Trail Rations (x24) 12 gp -- (24 lb) Rope, Hemp 1 gp -- (10 lb) Backpack 2 gp 2 lb x2 Oil NT 2 lb x1 soap NT 1 lb x1 Bedroll NT 5 lb x2 Holy Water 50 gp 1 lb x2 Alchemist Fire 40 gp 1 lb x2 Acid Flask 20 gp 1 lb Wand of CLW (15) 225 gp -- lb Sling -- -- lb Bell 1 gp -- lb Chalk 0.01 gp -- lb Candle 0.01 gp -- lb Charcoal 0.5 gp -- lb Fishhook 0.1 gp -- lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb Parchment(x1) 0.2 gp -- lb Sewing Needle 0.5 gp -- lb Signal Whistle 0.8 gp -- lb Tinder-twig 1 gp -- lb x2 Oil 0.2 gp 1 lb Perfume 5 gp -- lb Firework, Paper candle(x2) 2 gp -- lb Vermin Repellent 5 gp -- lb Wand of False Life (9) 810 gp -- lb Wand of Summon Monster 1 (13) 195 gp -- lb Trail Rations ( 8) -- 8 lb = Totals: 6,902.32 gp 48 lbs Light Load: 58 lbs. Medium Load: 116 lbs. Heavy Load: 175 lbs. Lift Over Head: 175 lbs. Lift Off Ground: 350 lbs. Push or Drag: 875 lbs. Consumed or destroyed items: alchemist fire 20 gp Holy Water 25 gp Wand of FL (1) 90 gp Wand of CLW (10) 150 gp Total destroyed 285 gp House Damaris's apartment is situated above an old seamstress's store not far from the Benedetto piazza. The flat is small and cozy, with two bedrooms, a living-dining room with a small oven and a separate bathing room. She has windows on both sides, to the street and to the back patio of the building where the grandchildren of the seamstress generally like to play. The master bedroom has a small balcony with view to a nearby park and is decorated with flower pots and hanging plants. The interior of the living room smells of roses and sandal. In the center of the coffee table she keeps a bowl with sweets. N W↑E S ════════════════════ S T R E E T ╔═══╦══════╦══╦════╗ ║ ║ ║ ║ ║ ║ ║ ║ ║ ╠═══╝ ╚ ╣ ║ ║ ╚═════════════╩════╝ P A T I O ════════════════════ Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 22,879 Earned on first adventure: 1,821 gp SP: 6 The Inheritance: 4,938 gp CP: 8 Kaedyn's Quest: 22,787.75 gp Career Earnings: 29,696.75 gp Carried Inventory: -6,902.32 gp Stored at home: -100 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Consumed or Destroyed: -285 0000 Coinage: 22,879.43 gp Rory Light Horse Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +6 DEFENSE AC 11, touch 11, flat-footed 9 (+2 Dex, –1 size) hp 15 (2d8+6) Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +1 OFFENSE Speed 50 ft. Melee 2 hooves –2 (1d4+1) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. STATISTICS Str 16, Dex 14, Con 17, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 7 Base Atk +1; CMB +5; CMD 17 (21 vs. trip) Feats Endurance, RunB Skills Perception +6 SQ docile Rory is a 10 year old palomino mare no stranger to adventuring. She's calm and easy going and loves to get her mane brushed. If she's bored, she will shake her head against someone to pet her. Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 1.60 mts Weight: 50 kg Hair Color: Dark Golden Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Damaris has long wavy hair, partially braided with little flowers. If needed be, she will put it in a bun with pins. She wears fresh colors for her clothes, with a simple necklace and a couple home made wristbands. Demeanor: Damaris is a light headed girl that is very trusting and naive. That doesn't mean she's dumb. She knows that she's charming and will try to take that advantage if needed. She has big dreams after all! Background Father: Eold Beiryn Mother: Elissa Beiryn Sisters: *Galandra *Mariel (17, Married) *Janine (15) *Lucca (14) *Aelia/Milia (12, twins) *Saranis (10) Damaris had a dull life compared to most people from the city. Surrounded by older and younger sisters she longed for what the world beyond the village had to offer. Every time a troupe would come to perform, she was ready in the front row hours before the show started. She would memorize popular songs in the city and would ask for news on the latest fashion and trends in Venza. Entering her teens they would even let her sing in the local festival and other gatherings, and she had been content with that. She had dreamed that one day, the next group of musicians would be enthralled by her honey voice and beg her to accompany them, becoming famous even in the big city. But everything changed when one of her older sisters married. Sure, Galandra, the eldest hadn't married (and Damaris doubted she'd ever be), but the willingness of both families to marry the teenagers had gave her a scary epiphany. The boy had come, asked the hand of her sister, she had accepted on the spot (to her shock), and her parents had arranged the ceremony to be done the following week. But by the gods! They had barely crossed words in 16 years! And she slowly started to realize that the way she saw the world was that of the city, not her small village. She had spent all her time dreaming of the wonders of Venza that she had forgotten where she was. A backwater village in the middle of nowhere. She did matter about position and that kind of stuff... and if the wandering musicians never came... if they didn't take her away, what then!? She would have to marry to some of the better accommodated villagers! There was little she could do here on her own. Sure, her father had worked hard to teach all his daughters the art of the hunt, and while she was positive her bow skills were better than Galandra's she couldn't survive a day in the wilderness alone. So, in truth, she only had her singing, acting and pretty face to rely on. And she made a choice. If destiny wont come to find you, you go looking for destiny. A month after her sister wedding, she took her best looking clothes, all the money she had earned over the years and set off to Venza in the first carriage she could find, leaving a note behind telling her family not to worry and that she would come back one day full of money and fame. Arriving to Venza was a dream come true, but soon she realized she was terribly outclassed by the professional singers and actors from the city. She didn't have songs of her own or even a play and everyone on the business would turn her away (or making offers no respectable girl should accept!). Still, one day, while waiting for her meal at a tavern, she heard a bard singing about his adventures and the patrons LOVED IT! "That's it!" she thought. She could do that. Follow a group of adventurers and make a song or a play about them. After a couple of hours of asking around, someone finally pointed her into the Dunn Wright Inn. And the rest is history. Adventure Log The Cave of (Un)DeathJuly 25th, 2012 to November 16th, 2012 XP Received: 1,714 XP Leveled to 2nd after last fight. Treasure Received: 1,821 GP The InheritanceMarch 13th, 2013 to October 8th XP Received: 4,188 XP = (1560 EXP + 2628 TXP ) Treasure Received:: 4,938 GP = (2,140 GP + 2798 TGP ) Bought: x2 oil - NT x1 soap - NT 1x Bedroll - NT 1x Sack - NT Kaedyn's QuestOctober 16th, 2013 to December 11th, 2014 XP Received: 21283 EXP total Treasure Received:: 22,787.75 gp total = (6867.75 gp + 15920 TBG) Level Ups Level 2: November 16h, 2012 Class: Bard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: n/a Features: Versatile Performance, Well Versed HP: Max -2 = d8-2 = +6 Spells: Cantrip: Jolt; 1st: Timely Inspiration Skill Pts: +9 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) 9 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Level 3: July 15th, 2013 Class: Bard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Feat: Arcane Strike Features: Inspire Competence +2 HP: Max -2 = d8-2 = +6 Spells: Cantrip: Mending, Magehand; 1st: Silent Image Skill Pts: +9 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) 18 (Old Total) = 27 (New Total) Level 4: October 24, 2013 Class: Bard DEX: 17 to 18 BAB: +2 to +3 REF: +3 to +4 WILL: +3 to +4 HP: Max -2 = d8-2 + 1 FC= +7 Spells: 2nd lvl Invisibility, Pyrotechnics Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) 27 (Old Total) = 35 (New Total) Level 5: February 20, 2014 Class: Bard HP: Max -2 = d8-2 + 1 FC + 5 Toughness = +12 FEat: Toughness Spells: 2nd lvl Silence Features: Lore Master 1/day, Inspire Courage +2 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) 35 (Old Total) = 43 (New Total) Level 6: 2 Jul 2014 Class: Bard HP: Max -2 = d8-2 + 1 FC + 1 Toughness = +8 BAB: +3 to +4 FORT: +1 to +2 REF: +4 to +5 WILL: +4 to +5 Special: Suggestion, Versatile Perform (DANCE) Spells: +1 2nd lvl known Pyrotechnics, +1 2nd level per day Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) 43 (Old Total) = 51 (New Total) Level 7: 28 Oct 2014 Class: Bard HP: Max -2 = d8-2 + 1 FC + 1 Toughness = +8 BAB: +4 to +5 Special: Inspire Competence +3 Feat: Deadly Aim Spells: +1 1st lvl known Expeditious Retreat, +2 3rd lvl spells: Good Hope, Haste (+1 3rd level per day) Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) 51 (Old Total) = 59 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (July 21st, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 1 *Approval (July 21st, 2012) (Mowgli ) Level 1 *Approval (Nov. 26th, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 2 * Approved (July 16, 2013) (GlassEye) Level 3 *Approval (Oct. 29th, 2013) (Satin Knights) Level 4 *Approval (Mar 24th, 2014) (perrinmiller) Level 5 *Approval (Jul 11th, 2014) (perrinmiller) Level 6 Category:Approved Characters